Princess Karma and Other Tales
by N and S and F
Summary: Pada suatu masa, hidup seorang pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah dan sifat jahil tingkat dewa bernama Putri Akabane Karma... /BUKAN fem!Karma/Lebih jelasnya, silakan dibaca saja/


**A/N:** Niat hati ingin mem- _publish_ AsanoxKarma, tidak tahunya fanfic ini yang selesai pertama (tapi tetep di- _publish_ kedua). Selain itu, uh... Selamat membaca?

 **OXDXC**

Pada suatu masa, hidup seorang pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah dan sifat jahil tingkat dewa bernama Putri Akabane Karma. Kenapa putri dan bukannya pangeran mengingat gendernya sebagai seorang pria, tanya pembaca. Karena yang seperti itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ , jawab si pemuda sekenanya. Saking jahilnya Putri Karma, sampai-sampai si penyihir jahat yang datang untuk mengutuknya pada hari dia lahir justru batal dengan alasan; "Tidak perlu dikutuk juga, kalian semua sudah akan sengsara bersamanya."

Baiklah, tadi itu hanya hiperbola. Karma masih manusia biasa yang hidup di dunia nyata—sekalipun di realita itu ia adalah seorang siswa yang dididik oleh _ex-assassin_ berupa monster gurita. Di bawah ini hanya sekelumit adegan yang mengingatkan akan kisah dongeng putri raja dan sebangsanya.

Tentunya, dengan Karma sebagai tokoh utamanya.

 **OXDXC**

 **Princess Karma and Other Tales by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **OXDXC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinderella**

"Wahai putri... Izinkanlah aku untuk mengembalikan sepatu kaca ini yang kau tinggalkan di istanaku."

Ren mengibaskan poninya dengan efek binar-binar cahaya, seolah yang ia berikan adalah sekoper penuh harta yang bisa dipakai Karma buat menyuplai kebutuhan susu _strawberry_ -nya. Padahal itu hanya sebelah sepatunya Karma.

"Aku melempar sepatu itu karena malas menyelamatkanmu yang tadi dikejar-kejar anjing gila, Sakakibara- _kun_. Seandainya tahu kau juga gila, pasti sepatuku takkan kukorbankan," sahut Karma sinis-sinis manis.

Membalas seringai penuh hinaan Karma dengan senyum tampan khas yang-kagak-sadar-udah-ditolak-gebetan, Ren melanjutkan; "Ayolah, Karma- _kun_ , kau tidak mungkin pulang dengan hanya pakai sepatu sebelah, apalagi nyeker kan?"

"Bukan berarti aku mau dipakaikan sepatu—yang bahkan bukan ketinggalan—seperti Cinderella..."

Ucapan Karma terhenti saat kakinya yang hanya berbalut kaus kaki putih diraih, dan sepatu sekolah yang telah ia pergunakan sebagai senjata dipasangkan ke sana.

 _Well_ , sekalipun mungkin salah pilih senjata, setidaknya Karma sudah memilih tempat nangkring yang tepat—di atas pohon rindang dan dikelilingi dedaunan, bahkan mata Ren yang mungkin bisa menembus dinding di ruang ganti pakaian akan kesulitan menangkap rona merah di wajah Karma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Snow White**

"Apel?"

Karma menatap tak suka. Botol di tangannya ia tatap seolah-olah itu bom atau kepala manusia yang dipenggal saja, membuat Isogai diam-diam menghela nafas dan membatin; ' _Dasar manja_.'

"Susu _strawberry_ -nya sudah habis, Karma- _kun_. Terima yang ada saja, lah," kata Isogai.

Ekspresi Karma bisa dibilang merengut saat ia menyahut; "Aku tidak suka apel, Isogai- _kun_. Kau tak tahu mitos yang berhubungan dengan apel? Semuanya berakhir sengsara—mulai dari Adam dan Eve yang dibuang dari surga, lalu Atalanta yang tertipu saat lomba lari dan dipaksa menikah lalu karena keteledoran suaminya, malah dijadikan singa penarik kereta Gaia, belum lagi legenda apel yang memulai Perang Troya-"

Isogai sedikit kagum pada Karma yang bisa mem- _bullshit_ begitu mudahnya.

"-dan tentu saja dongeng Putri Salju; bagaimana kalau apelnya beracun (omong-omong, biji apel memang ada racun sianidanya dan bisa mengakibatkan kematian, kau tahu tidak?) dan aku sampai mati?"

Kali ini, helaan nafas Isogai dilakukan tidak hanya dalam hati. "Tenang saja, Karma- _kun_. Kalau sampai terjadi, aku yang akan bertanggungjawab dan mencium mayatmu sampai kau hidup kembali—ASTAGA KARMA- _KUN_! KALAU KAU ALERGI APEL BILANG SAJA DARI AWAL, HARGA OBAT ALERGI MAHAL, TAUUUK!"

Karma tidak berminat menjelaskan alasan asli di balik batuk mendadaknya waktu meminum jus apel pemberian Isogai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sleeping Beauty**

Hanya kecupan cinta sejati yang dapat menghidupkan kembali sang putri.

" _Ne_ , Nagisa- _kun_ ~ Mencium orang yang sedang tidur itu bisa dianggap sebagai pelecahan seksual, lho~"

Nagisa—sang pencuri ciuman yang tertangkap basah—nyaris saja menyongsong dewa kematian dengan cara tidak elit yakni terjerembap habis dikagetkan Karma. Coba saja refleksnya tidak terlatih untuk menghabisi Koro- _sensei_ setiap hari...

Tertawa kecil dan mencoba mengabaikan panasnya pipi sendiri, Nagisa menyahuti; "Anggap saja ini _Sleeping Beauty_ , Karma- _kun_ -"

"Yang mana?" potong Karma dengan seringai jahilnya. "Yang versi Disney dengan cinta sejati, atau di cerita asli yang si Beauty diperkosa oleh raja yang kebetulan lewat, dan bangun-bangun sudah punya dua anak yang membangunkannya dari tidur panjang sehabis menghisap ibu jarinya yang tertusuk jarum pintal?"

Jujur saja, Nagisa baru tahu cerita asli _Sleeping Beauty_ ternyata sedemikian brutal...

...tapi mana bisa dia jadi _assassin_ kalau melewatkan kesempatan?

Mengambil langkah mendekat dan mempersingkat jarak antara dirinya dan Karma—yang omong-omong berada dalam posisi terimpit batang pohon tempatnya bersandar tidur siang—Nagisa lalu berbisik di telinga temannya yang mendadak sama merah dengan wajah Nagisa; "Terserah kau mau yang mana, Karma- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

"Maaf merepotkanmu begini, Karma- _kun_..."

Bola mata sewarna merkuri Karma berputar untuk kelima kalinya—Maehara sebetulnya terjangkit _alzhemeir_ dini atau apa, dengan yang ini sudah enam kali ia meminta maaf pada Karma yang menjadi suster dadakannya. Di waktu lebaran saja rasanya Karma tidak akan dimintai maaf segininya... Oh iya, dia kan memang tidak lebaran. Sekalinya iya juga harusnya Karma yang minta maaf, bukan sebaliknya.

"Daripada minta maaf, lebih baik kau cepat sembuhkan dirimu, Maehara- _kun_ ," kata Karma. "Tapi sedih sekali, sih... Bisa-bisanya kau tidak punya orang yang bisa merawatmu saat kau demam, sampai-sampai aku terpaksa jadi perawatmu begini."

Yah, daripada disebut perawat, mungkin Karma lebih cocok disebut sebagai 'orang yang memastikan si pasien belum mati juga, dan sebagai jaga-jaga kalau ada mantan Maehara yang mendengar kabar tentang demamnya lalu mencoba membunuhnya untuk balas dendam habis diduakan'. Bubur yang disiapkan Karma saja itu bubur instan.

"Aku jadi teringat kisah _Beauty and the Beast_... Aku merasa seperti Beast yang tidak dicintai siapa-siapa..."

"Itu salah Beast sendiri yang juga tidak mencintai siapa-siapa," balas Karma separuh tidak mendengarkan—lantaran dari awal Maehara memang banyak mengigau tidak karuan. "Dan sebaiknya kau jangan pakai kisah itu, Maehara- _kun_ , banyak yang berpikiran bahwa kisah _Beauty and the Beast_ itu mengandung unsur Stockholm Syndrome..."

"...jadi kalau aku mengurung Karma- _kun_ di sini, apa lama-lama kau akan jatuh cinta kepadaku seperti Beauty kepada Beast?"

Maehara, di tengah-tengah demamnya, mendadak panik sendiri saat ia merasakan Karma membekapnya pakai handuk kecil untuk kompres kepala—hei, Karma- _kun_ , memangnya dia salah apa?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rapunzel**

" _Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair,_

 _So that I may climb the golden stair._ "

Alis Gakushuu bertaut saat bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Rasanya tidak cocok sekali ia mengatakannya...

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku mau dengar Romeo dan Juliet saja."

Gakushuu harus menahan diri sebisanya untuk tidak memecahkan jendela di lantai dua tempat tinggal Karma. Oh ayolah, mencari waktu buat ngapel saja sudah susah! Kenapa Karma harus membuatnya makin kerepotan dengan menyuruhnya mengucapkan kata sandi dari dongeng segala?

...yah, karena kan ini memang Karma. Kalau diterima masuk rumah begitu saja, Gakushuu juga bakal curiga.

"Kau tidak serius kan, Karma? Kau ingin kita kawin lari, kau meminum racun yang membuatmu seolah sudah mati, dan aku yang salah paham kemudian bunuh diri?" kritik Gakushuu berselubung permohonan agar _game_ tidak jelas ini disudahi.

"Romeo dan Juliet yang asli memang bodoh, tapi kita kan tidak begitu, Asano- _kun_ ," senyum Karma dari birai jendela. "Tapi baiklah, masuk saja—asal kau tidak berpikiran mengikuti cerita Rapunzel ya."

Memutar bola mata sebelum memanjat tembok dengan tali yang dilemparkan Karma—tali yang disepuh emas, pula, kekasihnya itu benar-benar berdedikasi kalau untuk hal yang ia sukai—Asano menjawab sambil melintasi jendela dan memasuki kamar dengan raut wajah datar;

"Kita memang tidak bodoh. Aku sudah bawa _pengaman_ , jadi kau tidak akan berakhir hamil kemudian dibuang oleh ibu angkatmu yang seorang penyihir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Frog Prince**

" _Ne_ , Koro- _sensei—_ wajahmu waktu masih manusia itu seperti apa, sih?"

Pertanyaan kepo seorang Karma membuat Koro- _sensei_ terdiam sejenak. Ia lupa bahwa murid-muridnya tak ada yang pernah melihat wajahnya (kalau pembaca sih sudah, tapi sepengetahuannya, di _flashback_ Koro-sensei tak pernah memperlihatkan foto dirinya atau apa), sehingga pertanyaan Karma agak mengagetkannya.

"Sebenarnya, Karma- _kun_ ," Koro- _sensei_ memulai. "Kalau kau benar-benar mau tahu kau bisa mencium _sensei_ ; supaya seperti di cerita si Pangeran Katak-"

"Satu, percintaan antara guru dan murid itu menyalahi peraturan sekolah dan akan berakibat kau dipotong gaji atau malah dipecat sekalian, _sensei_ ," potong Karma bagai pisau karet yang menembus jantung gurunya. "Dan dua—aku tidak mau. Soalnya kalau mengikuti kisah Pangeran Katak, kau akan kembali ke wujud manusia."

"E-eh? Bukannya kau ingin tahu wujud manusia _sensei_ itu seperti apa, Karma- _kun_?"

"Memang, tapi Koro- _sensei_ yang seperti ini jauh lebih menarik."

Koro- _sensei_ pastilah buta—minimal katarak—kalau ia tidak sadar betapa manisnya Karma- _kun_ sekarang...

Sebelum Karma melanjutkan; "Ditambah lagi, kalau _sensei_ kembali jadi manusia, membunuhmu bisa-bisa jadi lebih susah lagi."

Itu sakit, Karma- _kun_. Itu nge- _jleb_ di _kokoro_ -nya _sensei_ , Karma- _kun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Little Red Riding Hood**

"Hari Minggu begini, sedang apa kau di sekolah sendiri, Karma- _kun_?"

Langkah kaki Karma yang tengah menapaki hutan dimana sekolahnya berlokasi terhenti tatkala ditanyai suara om-om yang, sialnya, sangat ia kenali. Melempar senyum manis yang kepalsuannya pasti kentara bahkan oleh orang paling bebal di dunia, Karma balik bertanya; "Anda sendiri sedang apa, kepala sekolah?"

"Ini kan sekolah milik saya, terserah saya dong mau apa dan dimana."

"Saya kan murid sekolah ini dan bayar uang SPP juga, terserah saya juga dong mau apa dan dimana."

Asano Gakuhou dan Karma saling melempar senyuman, walaupun mereka lebih cocok kelihatan sedang saling melempar pisau atau granat saking intens hawa-hawa _evil_ -nya.

"Karma- _kun_ , kalau melihat hutan seperti ini, kisah apa yang muncul di pikiranmu pertama kali?" tanya kepala sekolah mendadak melenceng dari topik pertanyaan pertama.

Karma menelengkan kepala sejenak, mencerna isi pertanyaan kedua. "Robin Hood, saya rasa," jawab Karma akhirnya, memilih kisah dengan tokoh utama pencuri budiman, sambil menyelipkan ledekan ' _dan anda bersama anak-anak kelas 3-A anda sebagai bangsawan yang kami curi hartanya_ '.

Entah menyadari selipan itu atau tidak, Asano Gakuhou tertawa. "Begitu, ya? Yang saya pikirkan malah Little Red Riding Hood—saya rasa itu cocok denganmu, Karma- _kun_."

Niat hati menghina, apa daya yang ada malah terhina. "Jadi maksud bapak—saya ini seperti anak perempuan yang tidak sadar sedang diincar serigala sampai berbaring dengannya ke ranjang, lalu digunakan sebagai kisah peringatan akan bahaya perkosaan yang habis disensor malah jadi kehilangan inti moralnya?"

Sekali lagi Asano Gakuhou tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, Karma- _kun_. Setidaknya..." tunggu, ada binar berbahaya di mata kepala sekolah dan Karma baru menyadarinya. "...setidaknya, tidak bagian anak perempuannya."

 _Oh dear._

 **OXDXC**

 **A/N:** Setelah saya kembali telaah, rupa-rupanya Asano Gakuhou bukan kepala sekolah, melainkan kepala dewan. Tapi... Biar sajalah ya... _*_ gerobak rongsokan melayang sebagai respon atas ketidakakuratan dalam menulis cerita*

Bersediakah anda me- _review_ , _minna_?


End file.
